


Hidden Pressure

by yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon/pseuds/yourfriendlyneighborhoodanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki have a secret assignation in the halls of Asgard. </p><p>A drabble I wrote for <a href="http://keepcalmandthunderfrost.tumblr.com/">keepcalmandthunderfrost</a> :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Pressure

Loki whispered, "Brother, we should not..." but Thor could feel him straining to press their bodies together. Thor had him trapped against the wall in a hidden alcove, holding him by the hips and leaning into him so their mouths could meet but keeping their bodies apart.

He wanted Loki to admit it, admit he wanted this, so he kept his back arched away from his little brother, the tightening bulge of his cock just out of reach. He knew Loki needed this contact so badly, this forbidden ecstasy. Thor could almost feel the lust radiating from his brother whose tight pants were already darkening where pre-come was slowly seeping through the thick fabric.

Loki made a soft, almost hurt noise and pushed against Thor's strong hands. Thor kissed him on the corner of his soft mouth and muttered against his lips. "Loki, brother, I want you to say it. Tell me how much you desire me."

Loki turned his head, avoiding Thor's kisses and grimaced. "You always lacked subtlety brother." His voice was cool but his cheeks were warm and flushed. Thor kissed him harder, this time where the tendons stood out from Loki's delicate neck, licking from his collarbone to his jaw, following the tight strands of muscle that trembled with tension under his tongue.

Then there was a flash of cold and Thor's mouth met nothing but air, his brother melting into smoke beneath him. He grunted and fell forward against the wall without Loki's body to support him.

He heard a silvery chuckle behind him, and before he could turn around Loki had reappeared at his back and was pressing into him and this time Thor was trapped, hips straining and twitching against the cold stone as he felt Loki's erection sliding against his ass through their clothing. He couldn't suppress a thick moan and Loki laughed, inching his hands around his brother's waist and slipping them under the tight fabric to feel for his cock.

Thor moaned more loudly, and Loki pushed fully against him and pulled one hand out of his pants to cover his mouth messily, hand splayed and grabbing most of Thor's face in his eagerness. Loki's slender but strong fingers were crushing him, nails making painful dents in the skin of his cheeks and something about the carelessness of it roused him.

Thor opened his mouth and when one of Loki's fingers pushed in he bit down, not hard enough to break but enough to make Loki give a brief shriek of pain and surprise. Thor twisted around and after a struggle caught his trickster brother in his grip once more. This time there was no playing. Loki's bright green eyes widened when Thor shoved him back against the wall, much harder than before.

Loki was breathing hard after their short scuffle. "Thor..." he began, but Thor didn't want to hear his admissions, his protests, his lies, his excuses. He didn't even want to hear the truth, all he wanted was pressure and heat and his brother's mouth opening under his own. And that he would get.

Loki's breath panted into his mouth but Thor didn't break the kiss. He ground their bodies together, and Loki's legs opening around him, Loki's hands clutching his shirt and pulling him closer, Loki's eyes smiling at him through lowered lashes, these were better than words. Thor gave a wordless growl and shot his hips up, and he could feel Loki's sharp hipbones grinding against him and finally the pressure was enough.

Thor could feel himself close to coming and he squeezed a hand between their bodies, pushing Loki's shirt up then wriggling his hand under his brother's clothing. The pressure was almost painful on his cock and his hand, but he couldn't stop leaning into Loki's heaving body. When his hand closed around his brother they both came, almost together, secret lovers lost in the labyrinthine hallways of their father's house. 


End file.
